


at ease

by y0uneverwalkal0ne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Idris - Freeform, Jeliorn, Love, M/M, Malec, Multi, Saphael, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The Circle, The Institute - Freeform, kiss, minimal Saphael forgive me lol, shadowhunters au, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0uneverwalkal0ne/pseuds/y0uneverwalkal0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood is a killer and Magnus Bane was one, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at ease

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE!!! This was actually based off from my boo's Twitter prompt, which I cannot stop thinking about–I had to write it. Here's her handle (she's MAGNIFICENT)– @Igbtmagnus.
> 
> TO MY SQUAD!!! LOVELIES!!! I LOVE YOU ALL, ALWAYS!
> 
> And to you, MY AWESOME READER, the Fates be with you! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS ONE SOME OF YOUR TOTALLY PRECIOUS TIME! I LOVE YOU TOO!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

His plane has just landed from the Bahamas and Jia already has another job for him. 

Being an assassin is exhausting but Alec Lightwood is not complaining. If he’s good at something, it’s gotta be  _ killing people _ . In fact, he’s  _ the best _ in his line of job. He loves what he does, and he gets paid quite handsomely for his talent. Alec is  _ not _ complaining.

He plugged in an earpiece in his left ear, listening to what Jia Penhallow has for him. Penhallow is the executive head of Alec’s agency,  _ yes, he has an agency _ , Alec does not like being on the freelance. Jia takes care of the requests of their customers, and Alec’s the one who pulls the trigger. Easy.

“I’m in.” Alec Lightwood spoke to the other end.

“Hey, Alec. How’s my favorite assassin in the world?”  _ Oh, spare me. _

_ “Damn.” _

“What?”

“The Circle. I’m so tired of dealing with these rogues.”

“Those dumbasses need learning. Anyways. What’ve you got for me?” Alec likes his orders clean and brief, no dangling strings attached.

“Well this one might be a  _ little _ bit out of your territory, considering the, well,  _ literal  _ territor–”

“Jia _. _ ” He used his what-the-damn-are-you-trying-to-say-just- _ fucking- _ tell-me voice.

“Your next assignment is in Brooklyn.” His heartbeat stopped.

Alec was _appalled._

_ “Are you kidding me?”  _ He asked, more like demanded, an obvious edge in his voice. 

“Come on, Alec. This isn’t as bad as it sou–”

“ _ When _ the hell, have I gone  _ local? _ I’m a round the world assassin, Jia!  _ I do overseas!  _ Brooklyn?! That’s like,  _ home.  _ Why the hell would you assign me here?” He’s more than appalled,  _ this is a disrespect to his perfect record,  _ and he’s  _ insulted– _ to the core.

“The client wants  _ you _ to do the job! And he paid well, if I was you, I’m grabbing my best gun right now.” Jia explained, but these explanations are not enough for Alec.

“And how the hell did he or she or whatever knew about me?  _ I’m  _ **_fucking_ ** _ top secret!  _ No one knows about me or my assignments,  _ except you. _ ” Alec further expressed, still unfazed by the insult. Irritated, he swiftly reached up at the side of his head and turned off the earpiece.

He was walking through the airport now, dragging with him a medium-sized yellow suitcase.  _ Camouflage. _ Sometimes, the only way not to get noticed is to stand out. Quite ironic, but it works like a charm.

He waited for his trolley there at baggage claim, and seconds later, he caught glance of the bright yellow suitcase again. It was made especially for him, designed to deceive the sensors in the baggage scans. However complex the guns and rifles are inside that bag, no one has to know except Alec himself.  _ God knows  _ what horridious weapons lay peacefully inside that terribly fashionable drag-along box.

Grabbing the suitcase like it was a piece of paper, Alec started walking once more, making way to the airport’s exit. He turned the earpiece on again.

“I’m back,” he spoke to nobody, and no one noticed him. This is  _ America _ , for whoever’s sake. But he  _ is _ speaking to someone.

“You really have got to  _ stop _ cutting me off like that, Alec. I’m still your boss.” Jia scolded him, but he knows better. This time it’s  _ his _ turn to get pissed off, a great way to make Jia pay for that last mission.

“And I’m still your  _ best agent. _ ” He answered back. Because he is– Alec Lightwood is Jia’s best assassin for eight years now. Despite his anonymous character and assignments, his accomplishments did not remain a secret to the underground society. In his world of paid for and cold-blooded killing, Alec Lightwood is and still remains,  _ the  _ legend.

He heard some scuffling on the other line, clearly folders and files for his next assignment.

“Alright. You can pick up your equipments–”

Alec cut her short. Jia always called his guns  _ equipments, _ but to Alec, they were his  _ children _ . If most men collected cars, then Alec collected guns and rifles, all the good for long range shooting kinds. “My favorites?” He inquired.

“Yes. You can pick them up at Diana’s Arrow.” Oh. The local gun shop. Subtle.  _ Real _ subtle.

“So? Who’s the lucky man this time?” Alec is excited for his favorite part,  _ the target.  _ Nothing is more fulfilling than the main dish of a full course.

“ _ Her  _ name is Cassandra Morgenstern, 54. You already got her picture on your phone, and with it comes the directions to her apartment. This is a shoot from afar order, and the client wants this  _ clean. _ ” Jia explained at the other end. That order is...well, ironic.

“Shoot from afar and he wants this  _ clean?  _ Like clean, no blood clean? How am I gonna do that?” Shooting from afar and making it  _ literally  _ clean is downright  _ impossible _ , even for a professional hitman like him. There’s  _ always _ blood.

“Duh Alec.”  _ Duh, Jia.  _ “Clean as in no traces.” Oh. Better.

“When have I ever been messy, Jia? You know me, _I_ _always repel dirt–_ of any kind.” A playful smile showed on Alec’s lips, a pity Penhallow was not with him vis-a-vis to be annoyed.

“Okay. Any desired deadlines? Last requests?” Some clients have them, and Alec works real efficiently to carry out each and every single wish. One time he got this request to spray the victim’s forehead with blue paint, and of course, he answered the request even if it was weird,  _ real weird _ .

“None. Just hit the woman.” Jia answered. Ooh. Yummy.

“You got it.”

Alec Lightwood can already feel the adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream, feeling like a humongous lion preparing to ensnare its prey.

 

“Tomorrow night’s drinks are on you?”

It’s gonna be his friends’ seventh anniversary as an  _ adorable _ couple, and Magnus Bane is more than willing to provide his help, also known as booze. He’s no Dionysus but in his world, he  _ is _ the god of wine–well overall liquor, to be appropriate. Wine’s not everything...we all need some good, old vodka sometimes.

Magnus produced an audible snicker on the phone. “Of course, biscuit. Expect me there by seven.” He hung up, locked up his art gallery and decided to go shopping for some food to stuff his now near empty refrigerator before driving back to his loft, five blocks over.

Striding towards his car, his phone buzzed with another call. A kid with a toothy grin showed up on the monitor. He immediately clicked  _ Answer. _

“Jon. What can I do–”

“MAGNUS, MAGNUS, WILL YOU BE HERE TOMORROW? YOU’RE GOING HERE TOMORROW, RIGHT?”  _ Oh heavens above, _ if he had magical superpowers, Magnus might have already zapped the thirteen-year old boy off the face of earth for blasting his eardrums, but alas, he doesn’t. Also, this kid is his constant ray of sunshine, so he practically had no choice.

“Of course, I’ll be there. Can you tell me the  _ really important  _ and specific reason why you had to shout through the speaker?” He calmly asked.

Magnus heard a distinct giggle from the other side of the call. “It’s  _ Izzy!!! _ ” Hmm.

“And what about your sister’s girlfriend?” More giggles.

“SHE’S PROPOSING!!! IZZY IS PROPOSING MAGNUS!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE SHE MADE ME THE SECRET KEEPER? THIS IS SO FUN! CLARY HAS NO CLUE! SHE’S TOTALLY LIKE,  _ I’M JUST GONNA HAVE A PARTY AND EVERYONE WILL BE HAP–” _

Proposing? Wow. So Rafi’s got Simon while Mel and Jace just celebrated their second year (drinks were on him, too). Now Izzy and Clary. This situation just made him the  _ only  _ single person in the squad.  _ How pleasing.  _ His train of thoughts was distracted by the apparent shouting on the other end.

_ “Jon. Stop shouting at my ears.” _

“– _ PY _ . I’M THE SECRET KEEPER! NOW YOU KNOW THE SECRET TOO! I’M SO HAPPY MAGS! LIKE, IZZY WILL BE MY SISTER, IN LAW AT LEAST BUT STILL! HOW AWESOME WILL THAT BE? IT’S GONNA BE SO COO–”

_ “Jonathan Garroway.”  _ He hated to use that tone on Clary’s little brother, but he also hated hearing exquisitely loud sounds straightly delivered to his ear. As if on cue, the shouting halted on the other end.

“If you were the secret keeper,  _ then why were you telling me? _ ” Oh kids.

“Uhm, because you’re  _ Magnus?” _ Hearing the response, Magnus can’t help but smile. No doubt, no insincerity–just pure, untainted innocence on the kid’s voice. He trusts him just because he’s  _ Magnus. _

“Good answer. One question though.  _ Do you have the ring?”  _ God, please  _ no _ .

“YES–”

Holy heavens and _angels_ above, you _never_ listened to me.

“YES YES YES YES IT’S SO HIDDEN IN MY POCKET RIGHT NOW. IT’S SO,  _ SO _ PRETTY MAGS–”

“ _ Jonathan. Do NOT shout on the phone. _ ”

“Sorry Mags. Okay, you know the secret now! Stay quiet and be here okay?” That innocent voice. How could he resist?

“Of course, kiddo. Wait for me!” Magnus ended the conversation on a happy tone, knowing that it’ll keep the boy upbeat for the next few hours. 

Hopping in his car, Magnus decided which outfit shall he wear for this  _ grandiose _ event. Maybe something simple yet joyous, in honor of the couple hosting tomorrow night’s party. After all, he was never known to have such exotic taste. He’s a plaid and checkered shirt kind of man.

But oh well.

Who is he kidding? He’ll wear the bright, glittery, emerald silk polo he got as a souvenir when he visited the National Art Gallery of Bahamas last week. It’d be a waste if he didn’t look as magnificent as he really is.

After all,  _ green is for true love, _ as the old rhyme goes.

 

Alec has just locked up his pad and is now walking on his way to Diana’s. He still isn’t making peace with the idea of having a mission in  _ Brooklyn. _ How could Jia do this to him?  _ She well damn knows he has issues. _

The store’s door chimed as he entered. This place has been here since  _ forever _ , and Alec’s memory told him that it hasn’t changed, not even a bit.

“Trys?” He called out. “Trystane? Hello?” Instead of a stout, balding man who  _ always _ wore leather jumpers over a series of striped shirts, Alec saw a brown haired woman, around mid-40s or something.

“Uhm, hi. My dad, Trystane, he just passed away three weeks ago. I’m Diana, his daughter. What can I get you?” Without meaning to, Alec immediately grabbed a handkerchief from his back pocket, seeing the woman’s eyes pool immediately with tears attempting to escape anytime.

“I-I’m sorry, for your loss.” Alec said, and he  _ is. _ Above everything and everyone, he knew what  _ losing someone _ feels like. Even if he literally causes anyone out in the world to lose someone every time he carries out his missions.

“Thank you. He passed on the business to me, which is uh, obvious. Do you have any unfinished business with my dad?” Diana asked.

“I’m just here to pick up some rifles.” Recognition showed automatically on the woman’s face. 

“Oh yes, the denim bag. Okay, sure. Lemme get it for you.” Diana immediately disappeared to the door near the counter, and within seconds, emerged out again, carrying a denim backpack. Alec can’t help but take in a sharp breath.  _ My babies, come to Papa. It’s been so long since I’ve pampered you. _

Diana handed him the bag, and grabbed it quite  _ quickly. _ Excitement.

Seeing her shocked and startled face, Alec stuttered a quick apology. “Ah I-I’m sorry. It’s just–I just–” Diana held up a hand, face as pleasing as ever. 

“It’s okay. I understand. It’s quite fascinating really. The–the way your eyes shone when you saw the bag, the feel when your breath suddenly hitched when I handed you the backpack–it’s amazing. It’s like you care for these guns so much, like how a warrior cares about his sword. They’re not just killing equipments to you, are they?”

This woman,  _ he swears,  _ gets him. “No, no they aren’t.” He thriftly answered. “Well I gotta get going. Thank you and see you around Ms. Wrayburn!” 

A slow yet sincere smile showed on Diana Wrayburn’s face.  “Good bye, young sir. Until next time.” The door chimed once more as he exited the gun shop. Alec made a mental note to refer the woman to the LA quarters of his agency,  _ because she doesn’t deserve to be alone back there.  _ His agency can find someone to run the store.

_ No one deserves to be left alone,  _ Alec thought.

Now, he’s walking through the streets of Manhattan with the building opposite Cassandra Morgenstern’s apartment as goal. He had the room number in his mind, and as much as Alec is concerned, he wants this mission out and over with quickly.

Not merely half an hour later, Alec reached Room 229, which turned out to be quite...is  _ boisterous _ a word used to describe a place? Because of all the words residing in his vocabulary, it’s the only one he can think of  _ right now, _ upon seeing the apartment Jia gave the address of to him.

Oh well.  _ I’m not here to gawk like an idiot. Might as well get this fucking mission done and get out of this place,  _ Alec thought.

But he can’t help but stare. 

Walking towards to the room’s window to set up his guns, Alec Lightwood can’t help but think about what sort of person has the guts of living in this place. 

Different Alec-has-never-seen-these-type-of-things kind of decorations are scattered around the loft,  _ not _ really Alec’s taste, but he had to admit, they go well with each other. 

Everything is awfully donned with  _ silk. _

And has Alec mentioned the  _ abundance _ of  _ glitters?  _

_ Like lots of it, everywhere. _ He even considered walking  _ even more carefully _ , scared to misplace any glitter in the place.

Seriously. They’re all over. It’s  _ hilarious. _

Alexander Lightwood does not laugh often but when he does,  _ expect it to be the backbreaking, chest-heaving, nerve-wracking kind. _

Here he is, preparing to kill someone who by some reason somebody finds  _ kill-worthy _ , and he thinks the amount of glitter in someone’s apartment is  _ funny. _

Alec Lightwood is laughing so hard  _ he can’t breathe. _

 

Magnus Bane is _not_ shocked to see a sniper gun propped in his window, ready to shoot and kill once maneuvered.

Magnus Bane  _ is _ shocked to see a tall and handsome man, about his age, merely in his twenties, laughing himself  _ to death _ in the middle of his living room.

_ “I can’t believe this will ever happen to me. Well played, destiny.” _

The man reacted so fast, yet graceful like a panther. 

“Yo-you’re n-not supposed to be here yet!” Oh, stutters.  _ Spare me. _

Magnus just walked to his kitchen, opening the refrigerator to get some cold beer. After opening the bottle and taking a sip, he got some eggs, beat them, and scrambled them quickly.

He might be complicated, but he can be simple sometimes.

He turned to his,  _ oh so gorgeous, _ visitor. He’s  _ still  _ gawking at him like a child.

“Well? Care for some eggs?” He calmly asked. “I have beer inside the fridge too. But if you’d like some fruit, they’re in the bag. I just got them from the grocery.” 

The man raised an arm, clearly baffled by  _ his _ situation. “H-how can you be so  _ calm? _ D-do you...do you even realize what I am?” 

Realize? He more than  _ knows _ what he is.

“You’re an assassin. Jia’s obviously.” The man showed unease, but he clearly hasn’t let his guard down.

“Wait. What? How do you know Jia? And how do you know I’m not here for you?” Seriously?

“Well the gun’s pointed at the opposite building, and you’re not shooting me yet, so you’re obviously not here to kill  _ me _ . Would you consider the thought that you might actually know me and yet not actually know  _ me? _ ” Oh this is fun. Real fun. 

“ _ What?” _ The man in his living room is now confused and baffled more than he realizes.

He took in a deep breath and started going back to the version of himself that he tried to forget existed, at least for the last eight years.

“What exact words did I say when I acknowledged your presence in the room?” Magnus asked the man, full knowing that he’ll answer it correctly.

“You said,  _ ‘I can’t believe this will ever happen to me. Well played, destiny,’  _ but what does that have to do anything?”  _ You’ll know, sweet peapod. _

“That sniper gun you have, that’s a good choice. My favorite, actually.” Magnus walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the window, slightly brushing his hand over the killing equipment.

“Favorite? Uh, how?” Magnus Bane enjoys this very much. Sometimes, being anonymously famous has its perks.

“Well, I use that model for some of my specific... _ hunts. _ ”

“You  _ hunt _ . Great.”

“Yes. With great guns. Like that one on  _ my _ window.”

“Oh? What do you know about guns?” The man asked, and Magnus can’t help but let out a slight laugh.

“What do  _ I  _ know about  _ guns? _ You’ll be surprised, honey.” He replied, not prepared for the sight of a blushing yet awfully attractive man in front of him. 

“That’s a  _.338 Lapua Magnum. _ Not exactly rare, but they’re always one of their kind.” He faced the man, who was actually  _ so  _ tall he was sure he had to tiptoe, just to meet him straightly face to face.

“Can you recount any significant event on November 22nd, eight years ago?” If he’s Magnus think who he is, then this man has a high chance of knowing about him.

The man’s forehead and brows furrowed into a single spot right above the bridge of his nose, crumpling his face to express mixed traces of curiosity and disbelief.

“What do  _ you  _ recount on that  _ specific _ date?” The man asked him back, face still expressing the two emotions he saw in them seconds ago.

He’s lucky he’s handsome, and he’s lucky Magnus is in the mood for some company.

 

_ I was hired and had my first kill,  _ Alec thought.  _ That’s what happened on that day. _

Alec Lightwood almost got a heart attack the instant this man spoke and let himself get known. According to Jia, he wasn’t supposed to be here yet, his gallery’s closing time still at nine in the evening.

It’s only half past six.

When he tried to reply, Alec just came out as a stuttering mess.  _ Damn, this man unnerves him. _

Not because of his overall aura and all those shits, but because weirdly, Alec got this feeling that somehow somewhere,  _ he’s met this man before. _

“What do  _ you _ recount on that  _ specific  _ date?” He asked back, not prepared for the answer.

“Peru. Code Cobalt Blue.” Alec’s heartbeat  _ stopped.  _

_ This man is– _ **_was_ ** _ – an assassin too. _

_ November 22nd– _ Alec Lightwood was sent on his first real mission, along with three more assassins on a special kill and recover raid. A senior assassin was joining them, because Penhallow emphasized that this mission was of top priority. He never thought that the senior was gonna be  _ Magnus Bane _ . He was on really high spirits that day, because Bane has  _ never  _ failed a mission. If they did this properly, there’s a high chance of promotion for Alec. And during those times, he’s living to be promoted.

Apparently, their targets got ahead of them and the mission have gone haywire. Magnus Bane was killed, along with the other three agents that went with Alec. He was trained to always think of the missions as priority, their lives  _ second– _ so Alec carried on and proceeded to the task at hand. He successfully killed their target and recovered the artifact, a request from their customer. He succeeded the mission but four lives were lost.

It was the very same mission where he built his name. The very same mission where he got his first kill. The very same mission where _the real legend_ , the one before him, _finally was_ _allegedly killed._

_ It was the very same mission that killed the great– _

_ “You’re Magnus Bane.” _

“Bingo.”

Alec can’t believe this is  _ happening. _ All his life he lived in comparison with this man. He  _ was  _ the legend, before Alec himself became the very subject of underworld gossip. He was the faceless man who cleanly gets his mission done  _ every week _ . He flies country to country on a two day basis, never staying put because his assignments came to him as often as heavy traffic happens in New York’s streets. He was Alec’s goals–the man rumored with 101 kills at the age of 18, all clean, never messy. He was Alec Lightwood’s role model.

Also, Alec’s been _crushing_ on him the whole time, _not_ that he cares to admit that. Alec spent half his life _worshipping_ this unknown man, this _faceless_ man, with all his bloody missions, accomplishments, with all his _pure awesomeness_. _No._ _Alec Lightwood’s been_ ** _in love_** _with the_ ** _idea_** _of Magnus Bane since day 1._

All his assassinating life the underground society believed he was dead. And here he  _ is, _ breathing, smiling, offering Alec Lightwood scrambled eggs and a beer.  _ Bloody convenient. _

_ “How are you alive? I–we saw the body. We ran the scans. You were dead according to the records. How are you  _ **_alive_ ** _?”  _

_ Dammit. _ He’s on a mission, and  _ he’s distracted. _

“Oh well. What’s happened has happened. I prefer not to dwell in the past and focus on  _ what’s in front of me. _ ” Magnus Bane smiled, and  _ Alec was in trance, if even just for a moment. _

As much as Alec loves being on the top, he can’t let the chance of having a top class assassin on his agency slip away from his hands.

“Come back.  _ Be one of us again. _ ” 

Magnus Bane looked up to him and stared right in his eyes. He didn’t say anything–Alec watched him walk towards his window, take the gun in his arms, and–

“There. I’m one of you again. But as to coming back?” Alec’s mouth was hanging. Because of years of training, his reflexes are  _ obviously _ much faster than an average person’s. His eyesight is perfect, like the preying eyes of a hawk.  _ It was the cleanest shot he’s ever seen– _ and to Alec’s surprise,  _ minimum bleeding. _

Magnus Bane just shoot  _ his  _ target. 

Cassandra Morgenstern is dead.

 

“Come back.  _ Be one of us again. _ ”  _ Oh, easy enough, _ Magnus thought. He looked the man in the eye, searching for expectations, but all he saw in them was utter sincerity. 

_ Why does he like him to come back? Isn’t he the top assassin now?  _

He grabbed the Magnum and  _ nice– _ the fish is on the net. He pulled the trigger, and within 5 seconds, the target is dead.

And just like that. He’s an assassin again.

“There. I’m one of you again. But as to coming back?” Oh, no. Magnus Bane still has issues. 

The man’s mouth was gaping–which was quite an amusing and strange sight because surely, he’s used to killing people.

“Why? Why are you looking at me  _ like that? _ ”

“Y-you–you just–”

“Killed someone?”

_ “Killed  _ **_my_ ** _ target. She was mine. Now you’ve got a hundred and two. And I’m stuck in 98. Dammit! I was so close!”  _

_ What?  _

_ Oh. _

“Oh. Wait. Are you  _ seriously  _ mad?” The man looked startled. Magnus never expected him as the number kind of guy. 

“Uhm no, not really.  _ But I was close! _ ” 

_ “You were seriously counting?”  _ Magnus stared at him in utter  _ disbelief. _

“W-well yes! I was planning to outnumber your kills!” The man in front of him flushed in the deepest shade of scarlet Magnus have ever seen.

It was just sinking in Magnus’ brain, and– _ there. _

_ “I’ve...never held a gun in...eight years. I-I still got it.”  _

The man stared hard right at him.  _ He never held a gun since that mission. And now he just killed someone. Again. The second after the first hundred.  _

Magnus can’t believe how easily and how  _ fast _ all these had happened. For eight years he controlled the itch to hold any firearm. Rifles, snipers, shotguns, handguns– he never held a single piece since that mission.

All those discipline and control gone– _ just because this man talked him into it. _

“H-how on earth have you  _ never _ held a gun for that long and still manage to get  _ the cleanest shot I’ve ever seen? _ This is ridiculous. Un-fucking-believable. And wait! The  _ bleeding was so minimal. How the hell did you do that? I need to learn that. You need to teach me. _ ”

_ He’s still got it. _

_ Guns are still a part of him. _

“I...might consider going back.” The man’s head whipped to his direction so fast it looked like it’ll break.

“You will? Really?”  _ His eyes possessed the greatest sparkle Magnus has ever seen.  _

“Yes. On one condition.” The man raised an eyebrow.

“Name it.” 

_ “You.” _

The man looked shocked and confused, well _ certainly he wasn’t expecting that, Magnus. You’re a man of the greatest surprises. _

“What do I have to do with anything?”

“Well first, you just made me kill again.” Weirdly, the man looked awfully pleased with himself.  _ He looks even better when he does not look angry.  _ “And second?”

“Because I want to see you again.”

The other eyebrow was raised now, too. “W-why me?”

“For eight years, I haven’t held a single gun, lest kill another man. You made me do both, in eight solid minutes. That’s rare talent.”

“Then what do I have to do? For you to consider going back to the agency?”

“What’s your name? It seems unfair that you know me yet I don’t know you.” 

“Alec. Alec Lightwood.”  _ Lightwood? It’s not a common name, but Magnus knows someone who has the same. Unusual. _

_ “Well Alec Lightwood, you’re going to be my date for tomorrow. It’s my friends’ engagement party.” _

Alec Lightwood’s eyes grew bigger than the plates in Magnus’ kitchen. 

“What?!” 

 

A date. Alec lost his target and gained  _ a date. _

_ Shut up Alec. Why can’t you admit he’s the most attractive man you’ve ever seen? _

_ Okay. He is. He’s even more attractive than what I’ve imagined. _

_ Oh dude. What am I gonna wear? _

_ Seriously. You just shopped back in the Bahamas.  _

_ But all you bought were black shirts. _

_ Do you seriously have a black shirt kink? _

_ What the fuck. Oh. _

_ Wait. I bought a green polo.  _

_ Yes. The checkered and plaid one. _

_ Oh good. Not everything I own is black. _

_ I still have some color in my life. _

“Alec? Are you still breathing? You spaced out on me for a while there. You don’t have to say yes, you know. I’ll still think about the agency.” Alec Lightwood got snapped out of his reverie, just to be placed in a new one.

Magnus Bane is now sitting prettily on his  _ awfully  _ pink love seat, not a beer but already a bluish cocktail resting in his hand, face contorted with evident worry.

“Ah n-no, no. I’m good. Yeah. Okay. I’ll go.” Magnus raised his eyebrows.  _ He’ll be his date. He’ll be the greatest assassin in the world’s date.  _

_ He’ll be  _ **_Magnus Bane_ ** _ ’s date. _

A date with his long time  _ crush? _ Alec felt surreal.

“If you say so. Be here at six tomorrow night. That good for you?”  _ Six. Yeah. _

“Yeah. Okay. I-I better go. I still need to report back to Jia.” Magnus smiled and let out a long breath.

_ “Oh. Jia Penhallow. I miss that woman. _ Tell me, Alec. Is she still wearing that bright blue cardigan?” Alec laughed.  _ He’s laughed more today more than he did in the past eight years. _

“Y-yeah. She still does. Not much has really changed, you know.  _ That’s why you can still come back _ .” 

“Oh, I’ll think about it. Now that I’ve unleashed all those control, why not? But would you care to stay for just one more drink?”

Not a bad idea.

“Okay.”

_ “Thank you.” _ Magnus offered him a glass half-full of the bluish drink, which tasted quite sweet, with just the right  _ punch _ to it.

“ _ Damn.  _ This stuff is good. What is it called?”

“Uhm it isn’t named yet, but for now, let’s call it  _ Assassin. _ ” Alec was  _ surprised. _

_ “You made this?”  _ Magnus raised a brow once more, amusement in his face.  _ Oh my God, alcohol. But it’s delicious.  _

“Yes, I did, Alec. I have...quite a thing with cocktails. Now drink up.” And Alec Lightwood stayed for  _ God knows how many _ drinks.

Damn.  _ This man is incredible.  _ He lost track of the time, but Alec can swear they’d been talking (and drinking) for  _ hours _ . Alec Lightwood has never felt this  _ light. _

Magnus Bane makes him feel _at ease,_ _accepted._

Or maybe it was just the drink–but still.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Magnus asked, out of nowhere. Alec’s a bit tipsy now, his words coming out slightly slurred. The question was  _ difficult _ , considering Alec’s highly guarded identity.

“G-girlfriend? N-no. I don’t have a  _ girlfriend. _ ” His eyesight was slightly spinning now, and his head feels like it’s being shaken quite hardly. 

“I don’t like  _ girls. I don’t like anyone. Everyone's jus’ so annoyin’. They’re so showy. And giggly. I hate giggles.”  _ Alec  _ giggled. _

“I see.” Magnus replied. “Is Alec really your name? Just  _ Alec? _ ”

Ooh. He’s  _ sparkling _ . “It’s  _ Alexander. My name is Alexander Gideon Trueblood Lightwood. It’s so long. I like Alec. Alec is me. I like me. Why are you spinning Magnus? Don’t you get dizzy? I’m dizzy. And my head hurts. And I need more of Assassin. Gimme more, Magnus.”  _

Against his wishes, Magnus Bane snatched the glass out of his hand and kept the  _ Assassin  _ back in his liquor cabinet.  _ I miss the stuff.  _

“No,  _ Alexander.  _ I think you’ve had enough. Tell me, do you  _ drink _ , at all? Because that cocktail–it’s alcohol was  _ really  _ minimal, it’s  _ almost juice _ . And you’ve just had  _ four _ glasses.”

Does he drink? Giggles.  _ “No. I don’t. I made you shoot for the first time in years, and you made me drink for the first time in my life. Touché, Mr. Bane.”  _

Alec heard Magnus let out another long breath. “Okay. That’s it. Where do you live? Please let it be near.” 

“W-we’re going to my apartment?” He’s dizzy, but he clearly saw Magnus roll his eyes.

“Yes, Alexander, we are. Because first, you’re already drunk. And second, you’re already staying over, and we don’t have our first date yet? No. I don’t approve.” 

Alec don’t really get what he’s saying at the moment, he just knows he needs one thing– _ sleep. _

Alec stood from the sofa, his towering frame over Magnus Bane’s sitting form. With a slow  _ hmm, _ Magnus also stood from his love seat.

Alec feels so  _ dizzy _ , the world is  _ spinning _ ,  _ why is his face falling?, wait–is that the floor or is that Magnus’ shoulder?, they’re both maroon I can’t really see– _

 

Magnus is too amused by what he just watched to even create a single movement right now.

Alec stood from his sofa,  _ staring into nowhere _ . Then he bowed his head, tilted it up slightly, raised his two arms (zombie style, that’s the only comparison Magnus can think of), and walked up  _ to him. _

_ What is he doing? _ Alec was still walking and  _ then. _

Alexander Lightwood’s lengthy arms were both slung across each of Magnus’s shoulders, Alec’s head resting on Magnus’s hair.

He’s practically hugging Magnus, just without the  _ embrace _ part.

_ “Alexander.” _

_ “Magnus.  _

_ “Alec–” _

_ “Put me to bed Magnus. I need to sleep Magnus. Give me milk, Magnus. Sing me to sleep. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus?” _

Hearing this stranger say his name repeatedly was the best  _ music _ Magnus has ever had the privilege of hearing.  _ Strange.  _ He could live with this everyday.

Magnus Bane felt Alec’s hand move to his hair, starting to massage his scalp.  _ “You have awfully soft hair, Magnus. What’s your shampoo brand? Tell me, Mags. Tell me.” _

_ “Alexan–”  _ He was cut short by a sudden gripping on his  _ butt. _

_ “Tushies. I love fluffy tushies.”  _ Alec squeezed.  _ “See? Fluffy.”  _ Magnus, now redder than a tomato, slowly raised his elbow and used it to push Alec’s arms down, but Alec just put it back again on his shoulder.

_ “Let’s sleep together Magnus. Yes. Let’s do that.” He felt Alec’s head bobbing up and down,  _ **_nodding_ ** _ , obviously.  _ Magnus is unbelievably  _ babysitting  _ a full black-clad assassin. Great experience.

“Okay, Alexander. Now, let me go.”

_ “We sleep together?” _

“Yes Alexander. Stay for the night. You may sleep on the couch, it’s an adjustable bed. But first,  _ un-hug me. _ ”

Five minutes has passed and they’re still in the same position. Magnus decided to move now, so he can free himself from Alec’s towering frame–only to find out the man is already asleep, both arms slung across Magnus’ shoulders, head resting on Magnus’ own.

Because obviously he was of smaller build, Magnus had to drag Alec to the love seat, before readjusting his couch, now a bed. He dragged Alec once more, removed his shoes, propped him up in a pillow and covered him with some warm blankets. 

_ He looks even more angelic when he’s asleep. _

Magnus now walked to his window, quickly placing Alec’s guns inside the denim bag. He walked over to Alec’s jacket, carefully folding it and placing it on top of the denim bag.

_ Magnus don’t get how he clicked so easily with this  _ **_stranger_ ** _. _

True, they’re both assassins. They have similarities, yes. They  _ seem _ to understand each other, given their talks empowered by the  _ Assassin _ . But Alexander Lightwood is still a  _ stranger _ . Yet he feels like he’s known him all this time.

_ It feels like he’s just waiting for him to come by his life. _

He was already standing when he felt Alec stir through his sleep. “Magn’s?” Magnus walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, just beside Alec’s sleeping body. His eyes are still closed.

“Yes, Alexander?” He watched as Alec’s eyes fluttered open, still slightly lidded, but open nevertheless. Alec pushed himself up to a sitting position, both his hands resting on his lap.

Magnus was surprised by the quickness of the movement, considering Alec’s  _ drunk _ situation. 

In a heartbeat, Alec was already facing Magnus, his forehead pressed directly to his. He felt Alec’s sweet breath near his lips.

_ “I’ve never kissed anyone.” Really? This... _ **_super_ ** _ beautiful man in front of him, never kissed anyone yet? _

_ “What does that have to do with me, Alexander?” Gods. He’s breathless now, too.  _ **_What is this man doing to him?_ **

Instead of replying, Magnus felt Alec’s right hand gently stroking his hair, the other resting on his chest, their foreheads still glued to each other.

“Alec, you’re drunk. I do not wish to do anything with you in this condi–”

Alexander Lightwood shut him up by  _ kissing him full on the mouth. _

_ Gods, he tastes so sweet. _

Alec dragged him to the bed/couch, his back lying on the futon while Magnus is draped half-body over him.

_His lips are so soft, like feathers. Magnus felt a thousand butterflies flutter happily in his stomach, his insides sensed the growing heat spread from his encased heart, clearly_ **_alive_** _again, after all these years of being dead._

Magnus was so absorbed in the kiss, he did not immediately notice when it stopped.

Embarrassed, he looked up to check Alec’s face.  _ Asleep. _

Chuckling silently, Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead. “Good night, Alexander.”

This is all going too fast, but for the first time, Magnus doesn’t mind.

 

Alec feels like his head is being dragged to hell and back.

This is the  _ worst _ hangover he’s ever had, well, mostly because it’s the first. He made a quick inventory of his surroundings, and confirmed that he’s not in the comfort of his own apartment.

He’s still at Magnus’s loft.

Quickly getting off the bed and finding his things, Alec fixed himself and prepared to leave the apartment. After putting on his boots, he made his way to the door and was ready to let himself out when a familiar voice came on behind him.

“What? No goodbye or thank you or anything?”

Alec quickly turned around and tried to string some apology but quite as it seems, this man always leaves him a stuttering mess.

“I-I’m sorry for bothering you–I r-really need to go. I still have to–have to report to–” Magnus put up a finger that instantly shut him up.  _ Not that finger. _

“It’s okay, Alexander. I understand. You don’t need to bother yourself. And don’t be sorry! Last night was quite... _ memorable _ .”

_ Oh God. Has he done something? _

“Magnus?” Magnus’ eyebrows raised in question.

“Yes Alexander?” 

_ Oh damn this is awkward.  _ “Did I...did I do anything funny last night? I mean I know I was drunk but I don’t really remember...”

“So I’m your first kiss?” Magnus  _ easily _ asked him.  _ Oh  _ **_gods._ ** _ I kissed him.  _ Blood rushed to Alec’s face, and no mask in the world can hide the embarrassment in his face.  _ More than anything,  _ **_he remembers._ ** _ It was a  _ **_conscious_ ** _ decision. _

“I-I’m s-sorry, I’m really sorry–”

Magnus made a quick  _ tsk tsk tsk  _ sound, then spoke to Alec.  _ “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Alec.” _

Alec swore he’ll  _ never _ drink again.

“B-but–you’re...you’re–”  _ Why can’t he speak straight? Dammit. _

“What? A guy?”

“What? Wait. You’re  _ gay _ too?” Oh.  _ That came out wrong. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! _

“Hmm, I refer to myself as a freewheeling bisexual.” Bisexual?

“Like...guys and girls?”

“Yes, Alec. Because I do believe that attraction to both genders is existent, and if you try to tell me otherwise, you may go out of my territory now.” Wow. Okay. That escalated quickly.

“Uhm n-no. No. It’s cool. As far as I’m concerned, I think my sister is one, too.”

“You have a sister?”  Alec smiled at the memory. 

“Uhm yeah. And a brother too. But we haven’t seen each other for eight years now.”

“Since the mission.”

“Yeah.”

A moment of silence passed between them. Alec is running late, and he is glad that Magnus broke the silence for the two of them.

“So. You’ll pick me up at six?” Oh.  _ The date. _

“Y-yeah. Of–of course.” Magnus beamed at him.

“ _ Magnificent.  _ So, goodbye for now, Alexander?” 

“Y-yeah. Goodbye, Magnus.” Alec walked out of the loft, finally letting out a breath he did not know he was holding.  _ He can’t breathe. His skin tingles everywhere. His heart beats so fast he can feel it jumping out of his chest anytime soon.  _ Oh my God.

_ Oh my God. _

_ I kissed Magnus.  _

_ I was drunk. _

_ I slept at Magnus’ bed. _

_ Well, not really but still, his apartment. _

_ Oh my God. _

_ Did I vomit?  _

_ Oh angels please no. _

_ No please. I’ll die. _

_ I kissed Magnus. _

_ I kissed someone. _

_ I kissed Magnus. _

_ I kissed someone. _

_ I kissed Magnus.  _

_ I kissed Magnus. _

_ I kissed Magnus. I kissed Magnus. I kissed Magnus. _

_ Oh my God. _

_ I kissed Magnus Bane. _

Alec Lightwood came home in a daze. Wait. He hasn’t reported back to Jia. He needs to tell her about Magnus.

But he don’t want to, not yet.  _ He feels the need to spend some more time with him. The thought of only the two of them, together, none of this assassin business, none of that stupid mission eight years ago. _

_ Just Alec and Magnus. _

But he needs to. _Argh, damn!_ _Holy hells, he’s been distracted since he stepped into that apartment._

He quickly checked his pockets for his earpiece, and quickly plugged it in his ears.

“Jia.”

_ “Where have you been, Alec? We’ve registered the mission’s completion HOURS ago and what time is it? You were never this careless!” _

“M-Ma–” Can he really do this?

“WHAT?”

“Magnus Bane is  _ alive _ , Jia.”

The other end suddenly sounded dead. A hitched breath. “Pardon?”

“MAGNUS BANE IS  _ ALIVE. _ NOT DEAD. BREATHING. KICKING.  _ He’s alive, Jia.” He can just imagine Jia’s shocked face. _

_“But–but our servers–the autopsy–how come he’s alive?”_ _I’ve been asking that myself too._

“I don’t know too. What matters is he’s alive. We need him. Especially now that the Circle is rising again.”

“Did you ask him to come back?”

“Yes. Yes I did. He says he’ll think about it but I think I got this covered.”

He can feel Jia’s eyebrow raising right now. “ _ Really _ ?”

Alec let out a breath. “Yes. Just... _ just cancel all my assignments for the next two weeks. _ ”

He turned off his earpiece as he stepped inside his apartment. 

Alec Lightwood’s willing to waste  _ two weeks _ of assignment just to have another night with Magnus Bane.

_ Damn that kill count. _

 

Once he saw Alexander back on the road, Magnus immediately paced to his walk in closet to look for the green silk polo he bought in the Bahamas last week.

“Fabulous.” He started preparing all his makeup equipments, testing all shades of colors that will go with the silk polo.

And do not forget the glitters.

And hair color. And pants. And shoes. And rings. Earrings? Nail color.

The list is endless.

He worked for hours, and after finding just the  _ perfect _ combination for tonight’s outfit, Magnus prepared his bath.

Magnus caught himself thinking about the  _ kiss _ .  _ Was it because of the alcohol? Was that unintentional? Did he even remember it? _

All that Magnus knows is that it’s  _ his _ first kiss,  _ too. _

Sure, call him  _ exotic, _ a  _ lothario, _ even. Sure,  _ he might not be a virgin,  _ but Magnus has never really  _ kissed _ anyone. He always made sure to skip that part of the foreplay.

To Magnus, kisses are even more intimate than  _ noisy and exhausting sex _ . To Magnus,  _ kisses mean everything. _

That’s why what Alec did isn’t that easy to forget. As he thought back to last night’s conversations, Magnus can’t help but smile.

_ … _

_ “Now drink up,” said Magnus, taking a sip of the cocktail himself. _

_ “So,” Alec spoke, “why didn’t you come back? Why...live like this? I mean, this is definitely not simple, but...isn’t it difficult? The things you had to give up?” _

_ “It’s quite difficult yes, the adjustment. I spent nine months before I stopped thinking about holding my guns again. I spent twelve making myself stop from going to underground parties. But thinking about the future got me through.” _

_ “But, isn’t it...disconcerting? Suddenly living a life of no orders? No rules? No...directions?” _

_ “Those were some of the reasons I decided to live a quiet life. Don’t you get tired of these...rules? Someone always ordering you around? The expectations...the never ending judgments?” He watched Alec look at him, then take gulps of the cocktail in his hand. _

_ “Y-you’re right. I do get tired of it sometimes. It’s like...you never had any say in the matter, you’re just expected to follow. No questions. Just...act. You do everything their way your whole life, and when you did  _ **_one_ ** _ thing wrong, you’re suddenly the worst human being in the world? And when you did what they want you to do...there’s not even a–” _

_ “–thank you. Exactly.” Magnus finished for him. _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “That’s why I did not return. I got tired of it. I got tired of the rules, the restrictions, the judgments, the never ending expectations. For the first time in my life, I was given the choice to choose for myself.” _

_ “And you chose living simply.” _

_ “Yes, Alec, I did.” _

_. _

The past years, Magnus spent in quiet contentment. After  _ that _ mission, he secured a new identity in the name of Maxwell Bass, not that far from his old one but not a near one also.

He put up a local art gallery, exhibiting the Fray’s works–Jocelyn’s and Clary’s alike. Well Jocelyn’s a Garroway now, it’s not that confusing really.

He hid all his guns, a whole collection of it, in the Garroway residence. Magnus found it hard not  _ seeing _ any one of them, but he had to purge himself of the  _ want _ to kill someone. It was awfully difficult, but he’ll do everything to live a simple life, now that he’s been given the chance.

He gave up underground parties (he used to go at one every week back in his agent days,  _ man _ , those days were fun...and  _ gone _ ), he just goes to  _ family _ parties now.

Yes, family–Clary, Izzy, Jace, Meliorn, Rafi, Simon, Luke, Joce, and Jon.  _ Family _ . Giving up assassin life–it was worth it. It was worth every second that he spends with his new circle of people.

People that he loves with all his being–body, mind, soul. People he’ll do everything to protect. People who accepted him with pure hearts and open arms, even if  _ they knew all about his past, his deeds, his  _ **_sins_ ** _.  _ People he’ll be willing to kill for, now that he’s thinking about joining the agency again. Now that he’ll gain enemies (Magnus likes to think of them as  _ haters,  _ it sounds more posh)  _ again. _

Until yesterday, he forgot he has a  _ heart. _

Until yesterday, it was just an organ, pumping blood all over his dormant body.

Until yesterday, he never felt what it really means to be  _ alive. _

The existence of Alec Lightwood, in the middle of Magnus’ apartment, laughing himself to the depths of earth–it changed  _ everything. _

_ He changed everything. _

Now Magnus can’t stop thinking about him. 

His whole reality was shaken, morphed into something ultimately new,  _ something so close to what dreams are superficially like. Magnus never expected to feel this  _ **_okay_ ** _ again. _

Something about Alec Lightwood was both safe and dangerous at the same time– _ and it gives Magnus the adrenaline he has been missing all these years. _

 

Stepping into the bathroom, turning the shower on, Alec let the water’s intense warmness fall onto his naked back. Leaning his hands on the bathroom wall for support, he fought hard the urge to think about Magnus Bane.

And failed miserably.

Alec entered the Idris Assassin Agency back when he was still 16. He underwent rigorous training, just fitting for an aspiring killer. Back in those days, Alec was of no importance–still a trainee, not yet capable of completing missions, still  _ weak. _

Those were the days that  _ Magnus Bane _ was the definition of  _ strong. _

All those years he kept hearing about the youngest assassin of the agency, and by far the most successful, too. Every week he kept hearing about another mission completed by the  _ great _ Magnus Bane.

He learned that he was the same age as him, but he was already trained by the time he was  _ 12 years old. _

_ So, so young to be someone who easily takes away life like he’s God.  _

He researched about him, but never knew much. He thought about him back then every single moment of his training time. He aspired to be his equal, even if their distances stretched to miles. 

Maybe that’s how he became  _ obsessed _ with him. All this time, he treated and idolized Magnus  _ like a god. _

Meeting him, Alec can’t say that he looked at Magnus any lesser but he can say that to him, Magnus isn’t a god anymore–he’s a man, like him.

An equal.

Maybe distance isn’t a thing anymore. 

And maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ he has a  _ chance _ .

Alec does not want to admit it, but meeting the true self of the man he admired for years, he can’t help but  _ want  _ him.

.

Before his hand landed on Magnus Bane’s door to have his second knock, it already swung open. Standing on the other side was an  _ even gorgeous _ man than the one he met and talked to yesterday.  _ Still awesome _ , nevertheless.

“Y-you look... _ wonderful. _ ” Alec tried, pulling off a smile while he watched as another crept its way up Magnus’ face, too.

“ _ Why, _ thank you, Alexander. Come in.” Alec walked into the same room as he did yesterday, just without the intent of killing someone.  _ Oh wow, bloody convenient. _

“Uhm, so are we gonna take the cab?” He heard scufflings and tiny sounds of someone who might have just dug a treasure out of the depths of earth. Alec felt a smile creep up his face.

_ Can this man be any cuter?  _ Alec thought. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he just thought Magnus Bane is  _ cute. _

_ Damn. _

“No, Alexander.” Magnus emerged from his bedroom with...Alec moved his gaze up to Magnus’ head, correction:  _ glittery _ head. Spiked hairs. Teal hair dye. Cool.

Raising his hand, Alec plucked something on Magnus’ hair. “You’ve got a feather up here. Don’t wanna look like a nest, do we?”

He wasn’t planning on blushing but when he saw that Magnus’ did, his face can’t help but imitate the reddish tint on his cheeks. Awkwardly, Magnus cleared his throat.

“Uhm, as I said, no, Alexander. We do not take the cab.” Oh.

“Well then how do we get to the, uhm…” Magnus raised an eyebrow.  _ He always does that. _

_ “What, Alexander?” _

Alec turned even redder. “The  _ date.  _ How do we get to the place of the date?” Oh wait. That sounds weird. Whatever.

Magnus just chuckled in response. Then, looking up at his tall frame, he spoke. “Simple. I drive.”

Magnus Bane is  _ not _ a good driver.

.

When they’re both settled in the car, which turned out to be a top down, Alec can’t imagine how he got himself into this hell of a ride.

Literally.

The moment that engine combusted, starting off the car, Alec felt his heart leap out of his chest, ten miles in front of him.

If you get qualified as assassin, you get the chance to meet badass drivers. And by badass, it means daredevils–the real life kind.

You train with them, learning to shoot while riding high-speed moving vehicles. It’s all part of the accuracy cluster. Alec got to train with the best, paying off all those days of puking out of dizziness. And Alec isn’t that easy to dizzy.

Now, barely two minutes inside Magnus’ car, all Alec wants is to throw up.  _ “Where the seven hells have you learned to drive like this?” _

Alec heard Magnus’ loud laughter against the sound of the gushing winds.  _ His laugh sounds nice,  _ Alec distractedly thought.

“Oh, Alexander. You don’t know much about me, do you?” Magnus, one hand on the steering, the other on the clutch, turned to face him and gave him a wink.  _ Oh gods, I hate blushing. _

“Here’s a trivia,” Magnus shouted through the fast-moving air, “I’m the author of the whole Assassin Cluster.”

_ Of fucking course. Who else? _

Barely 10 minutes later,  _ thank God for light traffic, _ they got to the...manor on top of a hill. What party is this?  _ How grand a date are we having?  _ Alec thought.

“Come, Alexander. Let’s go meet my family.”

His blood dropped to his feet.

 

Magnus, grabbing Alec’s wrist, made his way inside the jampacked manor.  _ Now  _ **_this_ ** _ is a proper party. _ Loud music was booming in the whole house, and a lot of crazy people are hitting the dancefloor, with colorful drinks in their hands,  _ courtesy of yours truly. _

He spotted the awfully sexy lady in a tight black dress, with long wavy hair even darker than the night itself.

“MAGNUS!!!” The gorgeous lady called him, and Magnus willingly obliged. He pushed himself through the crowd and reached the second floor, where his dashing subject is.

“Isabelle.” Magnus moved to hug Izzy, “how’s the engagement going?” 

Isabelle’s eyes widened, followed by a slow gasp and a small smile. _ “How’d you even know? It’s like, top secret.” _

“Come on darling, it’s my business to know things.” He replied with a wink. He was supposed to do a flourish with his hand, but realized he was still holding someone.

“ _ So, _ who’s the pretty boy?” And as if by cue, Alec turned to Magnus.

“Magn–”

Isabelle turned stiff like a rock.  _ “It can’t be.”  _ Alec looked at Isabelle, and his reaction amazed Magnus.

“Wha– _ Izzy.” _

What happened next turned  _ Magnus  _ stiff like a stone. Isabelle just slapped his date. Right there, square on the face. Wait, is he like, an ex-boyfriend or something?

“Wait, Iz. This gets a little  _ awkward.  _ You can’t just slap my dat–”

“Shut up, Magnus. Not now.”

“Isabelle. Yo-you’re–”

Magnus watched as Izzy pressed her eyes shut, breathing so deeply.  _ He’s seen this–she’s controlling her emotions. _

Why?

Isabelle quickly grabbed both Magnus and Alec with her, and the duo followed her on the study room of the Garroway manor.

Looking inside, Magnus saw his whole family having their own separate party. Away from the loud music and the spilling drinks. Just them and the bond they’ve got for each other remains in the air inside the room.

“Jace.  _ Guys _ .” Isabelle spoke in a tone Magnus has never heard before, and it honestly creeps him a little.

Okay, a lot. What is their  _ deal  _ with his guy?

Jace turned and his laughing face turned to different shades of shock, awe, happiness and curiosity.

_ “Alec.”  _ Magnus turned to his date, just to see Alec’s face in a thousand emotions, eyes  _ obviously  _ pooling with tears. Jace ran to Alec, while the latter just stayed still in his position, immovable, untouchable.

Barely three steps away and Jace jumped towards Alec, who caught him in a big hug. They were both crying now, Magnus still weirded out. He watched as his whole family turned to the commotion, their faces imitating what Jace’s had been moments ago. Magnus heard some sniffles beside him. 

Isabelle is crying. 

_ Isabelle  _ **_never_ ** _ cries. _

“Okay Iz. Someone’s gonna explain this to me and–” His words were cut off by Isabelle’s sudden tight hug. She’s crying on Magnus’ shoulder now.  _ Damn, my polo. _

_ Idiot Bane.  _ Magnus returned the hug, his right hand stroking Izzy’s silky hair.

_ “T-thank you. Thank you, M-Magnus.”  _ They stayed like that for a while, with Izzy’s sobs calming every passing minute.

Magnus sighed. “You are very much welcome, but I do not know what you’re thanking me for, honestly. This is weird. Too weird.” 

Isabelle, breaking off the hug, laughed in the midst of her tears. Magnus was still holding her hand, but he let him go because he can see it in Isabelle’s eyes– _she’s the one who wanna hug_ _Alec the most._ Magnus saw Jace walk towards him, his face tear stained, which he didn’t even bother to wipe away. Magnus feels it and… another hug.

Is it National Hug Day? Why wasn’t he informed?

“Magnus, dude. Thank you.  _ Thank you for bringing my brother home.” _

_ Thank you for bringing my brother home. _

_ Brother. _

_. _

_ “Yes, Alec. Because I do believe that attraction to both genders is existent, and if you try to tell me otherwise, you may go out of my territory now.” Magnus does not care if he’s cute and if he woke up Magnus’ inner god and all those clichés–he’s  _ **_not_ ** _ gonna date a homophobe. _

_ “Uhm n-no. No. It’s cool. As far as I’m concerned, I think my sister is one, too.” Siblings? _

_ “You have a sister?”  Magnus watched Alec’s handsome face smile again, which made him a bit giddy, if not a lot.  _

_ “Uhm yeah. And a brother too. But we haven’t seen each other for eight years now.” Eight years. Since Peru. _

_ “Since the mission.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ They remained silent for the moment but minutes later, Alec seemed to be back in his shell again. Magnus decided to speak first. _

_ “So. You’ll pick me up at six?” I need to prepare my perfect outfit. _

_ “Y-yeah. Of–of course.” _

_ “Magnificent. So, goodbye for now, Alexander?”  _

_ “Y-yeah. Goodbye, Magnus.” _

_ Magnus waited till Alec’s back on road. _

_. _

_ “What’s your name? It seems unfair that you know me yet I don’t know you.”  _

_ “Alec. Alec Lightwood.” Lightwood? It’s not a common name, but Magnus knows someone who has the same. Unusual. _

_. _

Oh. Magnus  _ totally  _ forgot the whole weird surname issue. It seems that Magnus’ theory has been right this whole time. Alec  _ is _ connected to the Lightwoods.

Alec is Maryse’s and Robert’s long lost  _ Xander. _

Eight years ago, yes, the Lightwood family has five members–the aforementioned couple, Isabelle, Maxwell and Xander. The Garroways have vaguely told him the story but he knows that Maxwell died in the hands of an assassin,  _ a failed assassination _ , pushing the whole family to pursue their connections in the underground society. Isabelle and Xander were trained to be assassins, but Xander disappeared in some mission eight years ago.

He never knew it was the Peruvian tycoon’s assassination.

Now, with all these information sinking in to Magnus’ brain, he felt dizzy. Not only did he find the man for him (yes, Magnus thinks Alec is the one), he also led the lost Lightwood back to his family.

He brought Alec home.

Magnus fell, but someone caught him. He glanced through his blurry view but the sight of black hair and blue eyes did the trick.

“Hey. I got you, I got you. You okay?”

Magnus smiled. “Way more than that.”

 

Alec hasn’t been hugged in eight years.

Now, all these people coming from all directions, so many unfamiliar faces,  _ yet so familiar at all,  _ Alec felt the need to escape. He needs some air.

He looked around the room to find Magnus and...Alec ran to him. Magnus was about to fall, but he caught him.

“Hey. I got you, I got you. You okay?” Alec asked but he did not believe Magnus’ response. “Way more than that.”

His date grew limp against his arms, eyes closed, skin cold as ice but with sweat against his amber face.  _ He’s dehydrated, and Magnus literally needs some air. _

_ “MOVE!”  _ People turned to his direction and collected gasps followed the synchronized movement. They cleared the way, wide enough for Alec to carry Magnus and walk his way out of the crowd.

“Isabelle! Jace!” Two figured stormed their way towards him, their face etched with sudden worry.

“What hap– _ Magnus!”  _ Izzy exclaimed, nodding towards Jace’s waiting self. 

“Guys, vacate this room  _ now! _ ” Jace did not even speak in a loud voice, but people recognize his authority.  _ He still hasn’t changed. _

The four of them entered a door, which lead to an awfully grand room. How big is this house? 

Alec laid Magnus in the four poster bed, while Izzy and Jace tended after him. Izzy was about to put a cold compress on Magnus’ head when–

“Guys, what’s happen–” A certain redheaded someone entered the room, and Alec lost a breath. The gingerhead’s face turned to him, and like Alec, her lungs almost seemed to collapse.

_ “You’re alive. I knew it. I fucking knew it!”  _ Alec raced to the little girl,  _ not so little anymore, not like when Alec left her eight years ago. _

_ “Biscuit.”  _ Alec hugged his  _ bestfriend _ , the only person outside his family he vowed to protect with his own life. The first person who really accepted Alec for his identity, for being himself.

“I missed you, Alec. I really missed you.” The girl whispered in his ear, the two of them still unbreaking the hug.

“I missed you too, Clary.”

Izzy and Jace both cleared their throats. “We missed you too, big brother, in case you are asking.”

Jace looked up at him with a bored face. “And as you might notice, your  _ date _ is still unconscious.” 

Alec flushed a deep shade of crimson, blood pooling in his face. He can’t deny it, because Magnus  _ is  _ his date. When the four of them finished tending after the sleeping Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace and Izzy sat in a nearby table, the four of them facing each other.

“So,” Izzy started, “care to explain?” Jace and Clary both let out long breaths. 

“C’mon Isabelle,” Clary chided her girlfriend.

“Izzy, he’s  _ still _ our brother, you know,” reminded Jace.

Isabelle’s left eyebrow then raised, an annoyed look on her face. “Somebody tell me again,  _ why  _ am I the only who’s pissed at all these? Come on, and don’t you dare tell me my anger is misplaced or I’ll punch all of you.”

The three of them were dead silent, but Alec’s mind is noisy as hell.  _ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _

His head bowed, eyes staring at his mildly shaking hands, Alec saw Jace’s own held his. He looked up to meet his eyes, still the burning gold the last he looked at them. “Dude,” said Jace, “what  _ happened?” _

Alec then launched into his story, bursting with emotions because for such a long time, silence was his middle name. The three most important people in his life were quiet the whole time, eagerly absorbing every word that comes out of his mouth. This was the most talk he’s done than the last eight years combined and they literally drained Alec.

He told them why he left, how he felt such  _ pain _ after Max’s death,  _ how he can’t stop blaming himself, how he can’t sleep for weeks because nightmares were once his bestfriends.  _ Alec poured every ounce of pain, anger, disappointment, and  _ bitterness  _ to the words that told how his last years were such  _ empty _ vessels of time that just passed during his life. He told them how he trained to be an assassin,  _ just like what Mom and Dad wanted,  _ how he’s filled with unexplainable rage yet still controlled like an emotionless human, everytime he kills someone.

He told them what he never would have told anyone.

_ “I’m sorry.”  _ He finished, and Alec looked up to the three faces in front of him, just to see them cry  _ again. _

_ “Oh big brother, you could have told me, you could have told us.” _

_ “Alec, I did not know.” _

_ “I can’t believe you kept all these from me. I can’t believe you went through this alone, Alec. I’m your  _ **_bestfriend_ ** _.” _

Three faces etched with pity for Alec, and if this was under normal cicumstances, he would have already left. But he’s done with leaving. He’s back now, and with his family.

_ He’s home. _

 

Magnus snapped awake, his head feeling incredibly light for the first time in his life.  _ Oh, I haven’t drank  _ **_anything_ ** _. _

He saw himself propped in the bed of the Garroway’s biggest guest room,  _ of course, _ and took notice of the cold compress in the bedside table. Magnus tried to remember what happened before he fainted and–

.

_ “Hey. I got you, I got you. You okay?” _

_ He smiled. “Way more than that.” _

_. _

_ Alec caught him before he fell.  _ Magnus definitely remembers  _ that. _ He jumped out of bed, and walked towards the room’s balcony to get some air.  _ He can’t breathe. _

Magnus thought he didn’t mind how fast things are going, but  _ he do.  _ He minds. Magnus Bane is falling for a man he just met 14 hours ago, and he’s falling in terminal velocity.

_ Magnus can’t breathe. _

He inhaled the fresh air up there in the balcony, trying to calm his overwhelming feelings, trying to put himself back into its uncaring form. He failed.

Meeting Alec Lightwood, there’s no going back there, he was sure of that. 

His phone rang. Unregistered number. “Bane.” Magnus told the other end.

“So it’s _ true. _ ” A faded image of Jia Penhallow’s face flicked on Magnus’ mind. They found  _ him. _ He’s peaceful days are  _ definitely _ over.

“Yes, it’s true. Now what can I do for you?” Magnus tried to keep his cool when in reality, his insides were screaming bloody  _ yes.  _ He felt the forgotten adrenaline surge through his veins, the very same feeling that kept him alive for years, and made him dead for more.

“Why did you  _ hide?” _ Hide. Yes, to them, Magnus Bane hid himself away from this world. Away from  _ their _ world.

“I can’t do this right now, Jia. I’ll tell Alec what to tell you, but not  _ now. It’s my friend’s engagement party, for God’s sake!” _

_ Oh. My. God. The engagement! _

“Since when have Alexander been your  _ spokesperson? _ ” 

Magnus can’t help but roll his eyes, even if no one sees. “Since the day you told him to shoot Cassandra Morgenstern, and ordered him to kill her from _my house._ _Now can I go?”_ Magnus lazily replied.

“No–” Magnus hung up. Of course he can.  _ No one tells Magnus Bane  _ **_no_ ** _ because Magnus Bane does what he fucking wants to do. _

He heard steps from behind him, and Magnus quickly turned to the source of the sound.

“Magnus. Y-you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  _ Oh Alexander, ever so thoughtful. _

“I feel  _ magnificent _ , as I actually am.” He sassily answered. “Oh! What happened with the engagement? Are they gonna get married?”

Magnus saw Alec’s face lighten up, face scrunching to produce a soft cackle. “No, they aren’t. With you bringing me back home and all these, Izzy doesn’t feel it quite right to bring up the proposal.”

_ With you bringing me back home. _

That phrase gave Magnus an unexplainable feeling of delight and his heart swelled with pride.

“So when is she doing it?”

“Oh. Tomorrow. We’re staying for the night.” 

Wait. “You mean  _ you  _ are staying for the night.” 

“No Magnus, I meant  _ we.  _ As in you and me.”  _ That freakily sounds nice. You and me. Magnus could live with that. _

“Oh, well then, you probably should go back to your room now. It’s...late. You need to rest.” Magnus struggled to keep himself calm around his  _ date, _ now that he already recognized himself falling for this man he  _ barely  _ even knew.

“Uhm, I’ll sleep here.” Alec simply replied. Oh no, the tables are  _ not _ turning.

“No Alec, you don’t have to stay. I feel well now, I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” 

Alec shook his head, clearly expressing disagreement. “No Magnus, I’ll sleep  _ here. _ The other rooms are packed and no matter how big this manor is, it still has limited number of rooms, you know.” Alec explained, while Magnus turned scarlet out of shame.

_ Assuming, Magnus. You’re assuming. _

_ “Okay.  _ Okay. So, how are we gonna sleep together?” Shit. That sounded...weird. As much as he felt his own emotions, Magnus can’t help but sense Alec’s unease, too.

“Uhm, maybe we could, I dunno, lie beside each other? I mean, we’re not gonna do anything, right?” The two of them were both blushing now, the redness of their faces putting blood itself to shame.

“Oh, okay. Yes, we could do that.” 

That’s how Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood ended up lying beside each other, both their arms propped against their own stomachs, both their faces staring up at the chandelier. 

 

Alec felt Magnus’ fingers stopped tapping against his rings. Is he asleep? Lucky him, because Alec very well can’t. He’s been blushing for an hour and a half now.

“Magnus?” He moved his face to check his sleeping partner’s face, just to see a my-forehead-is-all-scrunched-up, yes-I’m-still-awake Magnus, raising one eyebrow.

“You told Jia.”  _ Oh my God. _

Alec turned to deeper shades of purple, out of mixed emotions– shame, anger at himself, an ounce of sadness and traces of  _ hopelessness. _

_ This is it. This is the end. I’ll never even get to finish this first date,  _ Alec thought.

He breathed out, calmed himself.  _ I failed. It’s the first time that I’ve wanted something for myself and I failed. I deserve this. I don’t deserve him. _

_ “I’m sorry, Magnus.”  _ Alec poured out all his sincerity and apology into those words. He can already hear the sounds of the tiny shards of his heart; breaking, falling.

He could definitely use his assassin-head-on face right now, but all the sadness in the world seemed to be attracted to him at the moment.

_ I failed. I did not even get the chance to tell him I like him. _

_ I like him. _

“Alexander.” With his head propped against his arm, Alec turned his whole body to face Magnus, even if he does not have a face to show him anymore. He felt the need to repeat his words.

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m really sorry.” It was Magnus’ turn to face him, his elbow propped on his side, head resting on his palm.  _ Dang, his arms look... _ Alec can’t explain it. He just know that he  _ loves _ Magnus’ arms.

“Don’t be. I know the protocol.” No. Alec deserves the anger and disappointment.

“But…I should have informed you. Told you first. Asked your permission. And I didn’t. I didn’t do any of that.” Alec reasoned, not completely favoring himself. Magnus’ face turned neutral, his expression difficult to read.

“It’s  _ okay _ , Alec. I understand. Trust me,  _ I do.” How can he? How does he does that? I deserve the unforgiveness,  _ but all Magnus gave him was the entire opposite.

“You’re not...mad?” 

This time, Magnus’ face was an exhibit of cluelessness. “Why would I be? But on the same topic anyways, I’ve come to my terms of agreement.” 

He’s not doing it.  _ He does not have to come back.  _ Alec mentally punched himself for pushing Magnus to come back to the agency.

“You don’t have to do this, Magnus. You know you don’t.” Magnus shook his head.

“I do. I’m still the best, and you  _ know  _ it.” Magnus joked.  _ Yes, you still are. You always will be. And I’m so out of your league. _

“But you love this life. I can see it. This...calms you.  _ You’ve been craving peace,  _ Magnus. And I know it, because  _ I do, too. _ ”  _ He’s found peace now that he’s finally home, but Alec first felt it the moment he saw Magnus’ face. _

“Yes, Alec, but  _ I have to do this.  _ With the Circle up again and all those rogue bastards, we need every able agent in our disposal,  _ you know that, too _ .” Yes, he does know that. And it’s an awful reality Alec wished so hard to forget.

“But I can’t take these... _ away from you. _ ”  _ Magnus loves this life–he needs it. _

“You won’t be, Alec. You can’t.” What does he mean Alec won’t? That he can’t?

“What do you mean?”

“I’m only accepting joint missions, Alec.” Oh.  _ Oh.  _

“And I want you to be my partner.”

…

 

“Mags, he’s on your eight o’clock.”

“Copy that.”

Bane turned quickly on his back, looking for their target. For a month now, Magnus and his boyfriend had been jointly promoted to  _ agents, _ not really mere assassins anymore, because their goal now is to ensure the life of their high profile targets, to be turned in for questioning.

He made his way through the thick and dusty Nigerian crowd, hoping to not lose sight on Charles Renwick, their newest drug smuggler. An intel have told them he’s been smuggling warheads, which Jia immediately disposed as a mission for Alec and him. As in  _ very important. _

Magnus was on field, while Alec is on surveilance from the opposite building, waiting to shoot  _ tranquilisers _ from above. Not exactly what he was used to, but his Alexander was  _ glad  _ he needn’t to worry about minimum bleeding anymore.

“Okay, darling, I got him back on track.” He heard Alec’s long breath on the speaker, followed by a clearing of throat.

“Uh-uhm, okay. Get him on that apple stand near those three barrels on your left.”

“Roger.” 

Magnus grabbed Renwick by the collar of his jacket, jabbing the side of his neck that quickly turned the victim limp. Thanks to this noisy market, no one noticed Magnus dragging an unconscious man.

“Do you see us, Alexander?”

“Ye-yeah. I got you on range now. Okay, locked in, shooting in three…”

The man suddenly lashed out running, toppling different stands on the market. People were now screaming, running like it’s them who’se being chased. Magnus’ way was actually paved for him.

“Oh  _ shit. _ ” He heard Alexander through his earpiece, along with the sound of his guns scuffling.  _ He’s packing. _

_ “Absolutely not, Alexander. I’m going after him.”  _ Magnus spoke through the blinding market noise, not worrying about his boyfriend not hearing him.

_ “Absolutely not, Magnus.  _ **_We_ ** _ are going after him. I’m not letting you on field alone. Do you copy?” _

His boyfriend does not want him on field _, alone._ _How awfully sweet._

“Fine.  _ Fine. Copy that. _ ” 

“Good. Now I’m going out. Radio me when you got him. But  _ I’m racing you. _ ”

Goddamn.

“ _ You are so on, Lightwood.” _

He heard Alec chuckle. “ _ I love you too, Magnus.”  _

His earpiece clicked silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please leave Kudos and let me know what you feel in the comments below!!!
> 
> The title was from Troye Sivan's EASE. Oh. My. God. The BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD is sooooo good!
> 
> Let's take it up to a notch! Follow/talk to me on Twitter, and I might even accept some fic requests! Here's my handle– @ackleshumdario
> 
> Thank you! :* <3


End file.
